


The neccesssity of sleep

by kassica15



Series: Comission [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Version, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sleep, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Who else than grown-up Amity has to take responsibility of dangerous, unpredictable and exceptionally sleepy Glyphs Witch?Another commission for WalkinConfusion.Translated by Kirivia.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Comission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011855
Kudos: 71





	The neccesssity of sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capawcinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts).
  * A translation of [Potrzeba snu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250009) by [kassica15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15). 



Amity barely stopped her palisman just before it crashed into the Owl House tower. 

“ _ Oh, hey Amity! What a nice day today, isn't it? _ ” Hooty asked, seeing her jump off the slushy form of her companion who deftly made it to the door. As soon as the young witch's feet touched the ground, the purple goo settled, and the wooden hen jumped into her place on the tip of Amity’s staff. 

“ _ Hello, Hooty. Did Luz even leave the house today? _ ” she started the conversation, opening the door wide open. The sight of the living room engulfed in the darkness made her frown as her fingers tightened on her staff. Instinctively she sensed danger, but she knew that Hooty would never let a stranger inside. Her partner, Luz, who was also the Glyphs Witch, was perfectly safe inside the house. Or at least Amity wanted to believe it. 

“ _ No, she also ignored me when I told her that you said she should eat something and go to sleep, _ ” Hooty replied happily, following the witch inside. 

“ _ Thank you Hooty, you did a great job anyway. _ ” She felt sorry for this strange demon, which after many years ceased to irritate her so much, and began to awaken instincts that were unknown to her before, but now made her not want to shred the feathered companion to pieces. She took a magic chewy candy out of her pocket and tossed it into the open beak, hearing it burst gently as the satisfied demon munched on it, returning to his position. 

“ _ Okay Henga, it's time to look for her. _ ” She muttered and tapped the staff against the ground, and the hen began to glow purple. She went upstairs through the corridor, straight to the half-closed door, where she saw a flash of light and heard King's soft gasping. She opened the door slowly to see the little demon stubbornly tug at the trouser leg of a woman who seemed to be completely oblivious of him. Amity deactivated the rod by again tapping it on the ground, which attracted King's attention. 

“ _ Amity! That's great, just say something to that stubborn cow, because I can't stand it anymore! I commanded, ordered, demanded, and NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING works. You have to deal with it yourself. _ ” The demon ran out of the room, but Amity didn't even look behind, knowing he was peeking at them anyway. She walked closer to the other witch, leaning over her.

Even though she wanted to shout at her at first, she understood what was the reason for her not reacting. Luz was sleeping on the counter in a very uncomfortable position, drooling on a piece of paper with a symbol lying under her face. The ink has already smeared, smudging to her cheek. Amity sighed and drew a circle with her finger, making Luz float slightly. Only then the Glyphs Witch finally opened her eyes, and she was definitely not happy. 

“ _ Aah! What’s happening? _ ” she asked, struggling nervously and ignoring the paper stuck to her face. “ _ Oh, Amity! It's so good to see you! How long have you been gone? _ ” she asked and looked around, while the annoyed witch lowered her partner, heading towards a location known only to her. “ _ Hey, answer me! Did I do something wrong? Amity? Hello? Are you possessed or something!? _ ” As she kept struggling, the woman finally managed to take the drawing out of her face and wipe herself with a sleeve. 

“ _ Oh no, they are kidnapping Luz! I'll help you, don't worry! _ ” King yelled and leapt forward, grabbing one of his friend's legs. Unfortunately, he turned out to be powerless against Amity's magic, which easily carried both the little demon and the stubborn witch.

“ _ I'm taking you to the bed that you've been avoiding for the last three days, the one that you should've used a long time ago, _ ” Amity informed her coolly, opening the bedroom door, where a normal bed had finally been put in.

“ _ Oh no, no no! Forget it, Amity! I have more important things to do! I have to figure out how to create a spell able to transfer between dimensions! Amittyyy, seriously, stop… _ ” In an act of despair, she grabbed the door frame. Amity immediately turned to Luz, her face turning red because of her increasing irritation. 

“ _ Luz Nocenda, the Glyphs Witch, can you for a moment stop with your stupid, frivolous, childish behaviour and focus on the fact that you just slept for the Titan knows how much time on a desk, instead of using your bed, as you're supposed to? _ ” she asked, clearly angered. 

“ _ It's a very comfortable de… aaa! _ ” she cried when the spell stopped holding her and she was left hanging on the door frame. After a moment she let it go as she didn’t want to hurt King, who faithfully held her leg the whole time. Amity crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at Luz, and trying to make her feel guilty. This time, successfully. 

“ _ Ugh, Amity... All right, it's all right, I'm going to sleep, just don't look at me like that,” _ she replied and began to undress. After a moment of satisfaction, Amity involuntarily lowered her gaze to her partner's naked breast, then looked at her clothes.

“ _ Do you really need an extra babysitter _ ?” she asked while gathering Luz’s laundry, frowning in disgust at the rancid smell of sweat.

“ _ What can I say, I have more important matters to deal with... Hey! _ ” she screamed, as she was hit with freshly washed pyjamas. Amity looked back for only a short moment, giving her a quick glance.

“ _ You won't sleep naked, not with King and Hooty here, _ ” she stated when the demon made a surprised noise.

“ _ But can I sleep naked with you? _ ” she asked, letting a provocative smirk out. 

“ _ You're going to sleep for now, and later… we'll think about it. Good night. _ ” She turned off the light, closing the door behind her. After getting into pyjamas, Luz sighed heavily and plopped down on the pillows. King jumped into her right away, settling on her chest. 


End file.
